1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary lighting of right and left bearings for automobile mounted to the front end of the hood or to the middle portion of the front bumper of the automobile for giving light to the right or left direction of the automobile, and more particularly to an auxiliary lighting of right and left bearings for giving light to the right or left direction when the driving direction of the automobile which are driven along the regular direction is changed, resulting in security of a field of vision and easy monitoring around the automobile, whereby it is possible to drive the automobile in safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are headlights mounted to the right and left sides of the front part of the automobile for giving light on the front area, whereby it is possible to drive the automobile in safety when the automobile is driven at night.
However, since the prior headlights of the automobile do not include any auxiliary lighting of right and left bearings for giving light to the right or the left direction. Consequently, when the driving direction of the automobile is changed into the right direction or the left direction during the automobile is driven along the strait road at night, it is difficult to give rapid light to the direction to be changed. As a result, the initial entry into the turned road is very difficult, whereby it is hard to drive the automobile in safety due to the insufficient monitoring around the automobile especially when the condition of the road is poor and it is a road new to the driver.